It is known to measure the thickness of a petroleum layer over th surface of water by visually ascertaining the thickness because of different colors on the water surface.
A disadvatage of this method is that it depends upon subjective color sense and adatation to the light background by the operator as awell as to meteorological circumstances during the measurement. Layer thicknesses over more than two microns cannot be effectively measured because mistakes occur to a high degree.